


Winter Wonderland

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Glompto - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, anonymous, behold all the Star Wars references, drabble request from tumblr, promptio, writer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba– , goddammit!" - Promptio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: I’ve written Prompto and Gladiolus several times, even interacting with each other, never once written Promptio. So I hope you don’t mind fluff for my first time. Please be gentle and I hope that you like the sentence I picked. Thank you for requesting me to write it for you. I had fun. Don’t be a stranger in requesting more from me if you like my writing.

Winter came early this time of year. It caught the entire country by surprise.

Prompto charged out of the Caelum Mansion and ran into the royal lawn, arms spread out wide and head tilted upwards. With eyes squeezed shut and tongue hanging out, he gave a couple spins.

“It stopped snowing hours ago, dumbass.” A throaty, but husky voice teased.

The young blonde tentatively opened his eyes. Crestfallen at the discovery, he let out an anguished groan. “Aww!” His shoulders drooped significantly and his head hung low. “We should have came out here sooner…”

With hands stuffed deep into his pockets, Gladiolus marched toward Prompto, the ground crunched under his heavy boots. “Would have if you weren’t too busy trying to get Noct and Iggy to go outside.”

Solemnly, the gunslinger bleated as he watched his breath spiral in front of him, “Well, it’s not my fault that Noct got sick and Ignis wanted to stay inside to mother him.” He really wanted everyone to be outside together.

“You know how Iggy thinks. One foot outside and the princess becomes an icicle.” The other man drawled as he took in the view of the ashen sky. “Probably for his own good. He would have sunk in the snow.”

The Lucii prince had promised that he’ll make a day out of the sudden climate change to spend time with Prompto. The tactician wasn’t pleased with that arrangement, preferring to stay indoors in front of a fire and sipping hot drinks, but wherever the prince would go, he would follow. Unfortunately, Noctis woke up with a cold. He still wanted to go out and insisted the illness was simply a minor inconvenience, but Ignis forbade it. Prompto imagined the prince was being oppressed and bedridden, a prisoner to Ignis’ incessant soup-spooning and pillow fluffing until he exploded. That’s a fate that Prompto would not wish on any man, woman, or child.

Gladiolus was not a fan of the weather. Especially when it meant having to hang up his spring and summer attire and having to dress in clothes that covered his entire body. As the seasons change and temperatures start to drop, the sentinel would risk going around shirtless until it became absolutely necessary that he cover up. When the weather showed the first signs of warmth, Gladiolus would be the first one to abandon his shirts, leap into a pool, and fire up the grill. While Gladiolus admitted that he didn’t particularly care for winter, the gunslinger felt that somewhere written deep down in his genes tells Gladiolus to never cover his upper torso unless he absolutely has to. The Amicitia clan was legendary in that specific trait of not wanting to wear shirts. His mother has it. His younger siblings have it and so he has it.

Prompto straightened up, observing the statuesque man and thinking to himself that the angle and contrast of colors would have made a great photo on his phone. But that’s not all that passed through his mind. Gladiolus had a scowl fixated on his face. Even bundled up - Gladiolus refused to wear the beanie and earmuffs Prompto offered him - the sentinel was a…

Giant ball of hatred trying to stay warm, personified.

But he had volunteered to come outside with Prompto anyway when the other guys could not and that was showing that he knew how much this excursion meant to the blonde.

He may have the face of a thug, but he’s really a teddy bear beneath it all.

Gladiolus looked down at the younger man deliberately smirking at him. He returned with a grin of his own. “What’s so funny?”

“Um, nothing!” Prompto laughed it off before putting his hand on Gladiolus’ arm. “Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?” He asked pointing to a large area of snow that would be perfect for their creation. The royal grounds was stunning after the landscape was ultimately transformed by the snowfall. Everything was white as far as the eye can see and they looked like big, fluffy marshmallows. He would have to thank Noctis later for stopping the groundskeepers from disrupting it.

”And get my hands cold?” Gladiolus took his hand out of one of his pockets, revealing a miniature satchel resting on his bare palm before returning it to the pocket. A hand warmer. “No, thanks.”

He went outside without gloves? Gladiolus must really not like clothes!

“Hmm… How about snow angels?” Prompto reclined on his back and began vigorously etching out his figure in the snow. “You can just keep your hands in your jacket and work on the angel’s dress.” He stopped moving his arms and kept his legs going to demonstrate it was possible.

Gladiolus shook his head. “Aren’t we too old for that?”

Prompto shot upright, “Is there anything you want to do? At all?” He asked exasperated at this point.

“Other than go inside? Nope.” He craned his neck to the direction of the mansion. “Think Iggy’s got hot chocolate for us?”

Prompto took back the gratitude he held for the man. What was the point of going outside at all if they were going to step back inside immediately? “Forget about the hot chocolate. I’m not going inside yet.” He quickly dropped to his knees and formed a round shape of snow. Gladiolus’ eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba–!” He implored, but his warning couldn’t beat Prompto’s tendency to act before reason. “Goddammit!” The sentinel cursed. The projectile hit in alongside the head and crystals fell past his jacket and turtleneck sweater, giving the gunslinger precious seconds to flee to a safe distance.

The blonde cupped his hands around his mouth. “Snowball fight! You got five minutes to build your fort and your ammo!”

“That’s it. You’re going down!” Gladiolus bellowed after him before dashing across the grounds to prepare for war.

Alabaster projectiles flew back and forth at these opposing sides. Gladiolus seemed to have forgotten about the cold and Prompto couldn’t be happier.

“Has your sight gone to shit? You can’t aim!” Prompto goaded as he stepped away from his barrier, shaking his ass at his opponent. “Can’t hit this! Ow! Man down!” He dove back into shelter when Gladiolus successfully pelted his rear with a few lucky shots. The large man thanked him for giving him a huge target to aim for.

Prompto made a decision. It was time to, as Ignis would say, tip the scales.

Prompto ended up forgoing his fort and do a full-frontal assault on Gladiolus. Gladiolus didn’t see it coming but he ran to to gain the advantage of the round.

“It’s over, Prompto! I have the high ground.” He knelt down and gathered some snow into his hands. With no shelter, both were exposed but Gladiolus had the advantage of seeing all no matter where Prompto ran.

“You underestimate my power.” Prompto held firm in position and made no move to create a snowball. He was going to tackle Gladiolus. Suicide.

“Don’t try it.”

With a battle cry, Prompto tackled the larger man by the waist, bringing the two of them rolling down the slope.

Gladiolus found his way on top of Prompto after the struggle. “I told you not to do it.” He cheekily grinned, victorious that he had won the battle.

Prompto could have pushed Gladiolus off or come up with a retort on the spot. But none of those came to mind. Seeing the sentinel so close, Prompto lifted his head and pressed his lips against Gladiolus’. When they touched, Prompto felt his face burn too much to notice how cold and chapped Gladiolus’ lips were. The latter returned the kiss with fervor and slipped his tongue in the blonde’s mouth. The blonde closed his eyes to savor the kiss a little longer.

A cold sensation abruptly ended the embrace.

“What the hell?” Prompto spluttered from the shock of ice smacking him in the face. “I kiss you and you did that?”

Gladiolus stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes. “All’s fair in love and war. Consider it returning the favor for the kiss.” He winked as he held out his hand. Prompto accepted it, seeing that there were no further risks of retaliation and slammed into Gladiolus’ broad chest. “Steady.”

Prompto felt a tingling, itchy sensation and before he could hold his nose, a sneeze escapes him.

“Gesundheit.”

“Thanks.” Prompto wiped at his nose by the top of his hand. He looked at the royal grounds, now a silent, pseudo-battleground. “Maybe we should go back inside and snag some hot chocolate.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Gladiolus agreed, shrugging his jacket off and draping it around Prompto’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you warm.” He placed his arm around the younger man, securely and melding these two bodies back to the mansion.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Those two have been outside for a while now. Shall I go retrieve them?” Ignis asked, looking up from his novel to examine his wrist watch.

“Nah,” Noctis nestled in the pile of blankets as he made himself more comfortable in front of the solicitous fireplace. “Those two are probably boning.”

“In the snow? Inconceivable, Highness!”

Noctis snickered to himself, trying not to spill his mug of hot chocolate.


End file.
